


An Artist's Muse (Part 2)

by namastexash



Series: An Artist's Muse [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Art Student! Luke, Bottom Michael, BoyxBoy, Clemmings, College! Muke, Daddy Luke, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Music Student! Michael, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namastexash/pseuds/namastexash





	An Artist's Muse (Part 2)

3rd

\----

 

Michael woke up with his face pressed into Luke's neck and sighed happily, leaving his eyes closed and just taking in everything that was Luke. They were in his bed, but Michael remembered being on the couch last. He shrugged it off and cuddled closer to Luke, rubbing his hand slowly on Luke's tummy. He stopped momentarily when he heard Luke giggle a little, shaking him slightly. 

"So are you going to open your eyes now? You've been awake for like twenty minutes." Luke said cheerfully, kissing Michaels head. Michael opened his eyes and looked up at Luke, unable to hold back the smile that slipped onto his face. 

"How'd you know I was awake? I didn't move for the longest time!" Mikey gasped, faking the shock. 

"Your breathing sounds different when you sleep. Slower. Calmer." Luke smiled at his friend, rolling off the bed and pushing the covers back over Michael. 

"Stay here a bit. I'll go make some coffee." Luke said, leaning down to press his lips to Michaels before heading out the door. 

Michael sat up, stretching his arms above his head for a moment before sinking back against the wall and looking around Luke's room. He'd done this many times before, and each time he found something new. It was like a game. 

Luke being the art fueled person that he is, has many paintings and framed things hanging on his bedroom walls. Everything looked so clean and like it was placed where it was with so much thought that Michael would get confused by it and give up eventually, but this time he just looked. As he looked around, his eyes settled on a pad of paper upside down on the floor right beside the bed. He recognized it as Luke's sketch pad. The red headed boy leaned over, picking it up from the floor, along with the pencil that was dropped beside it. 

"Luke!" Michael called from the bedroom, startling Luke for a moment, who was sitting at the island in the kitchen, eyes trained on the light brown wood flooring of his apartments kitchen. His heart dropped to the floor, fearing that there had been something wrong. 

"Yeah, Mike?.. You okay?" 

He let out a breath as he heard Michael's soft giggle in the distance and he felt a lot better. But he wished the coffee would hurry up so he could go back to Michael. He had been thinking over something, and wanted to ask him out. He was scared, but knew Michael wouldn't say no. But he wasn't going to do it until later. An evil little plan had formed itself in Luke's blonde clad head, and he knew exactly how to get Michael. It'd be good for both of them, while fulfilling Luke's exhibitionist thoughts. After having Michael pressed against him so well through the night, he's lucky he can contain himself from taking his sweet little friend right there. But Luke wanted to have more fun with it than that. 

"No, Lukey. Nothings wrong! Can I look at your sketch book?" Michael asked, his fingers trailing lightly down the wire binding of the book he had in his lap, staring quietly at the cover. It had little things scribbled all over it and he took time to look at each little doodle individually. 

"Oh! Yeah Mikey go ahead babe." Luke chuckled lowly to himself, imagining the blush that had formed on Michael's cheeks at the pet name. 

Michael sighed happily, flipping carefully though the book. He took time with each drawing, some were sketches, others finished. Michael was always astounded by the amount of talent Luke had. He never knew about it back in school, but now that he did he always made sure to marvel over the perfectly drawn lines, and how happy and at peace Luke looked when he was drawing or painting. Michael could watch him for hours without a word, and he has. 

Once he had gotten a bit further back in the book he realized why it was laying beside the bed to begin with, instead of its usual place on his desk. On the last used page in the book, there was a very detailed black and white drawing of none other than Michael himself, sprawled out on Luke's bed, sleeping with the covers wrapped around only the bottom half of him. The detail put into the drawing was phenomenal, it looked like he was looking at a black and white picture of himself. Everything was there. Every freckle, every hair, everything. Michael blushed at the thought of Luke drawing him, of all people, and sat the book on the table as he got up, grabbing his book bag off of Luke's floor. He always kept spare clothes in just in case he slept over at Luke's. But this time was different. Risky and scary as hell, but Michael knew what he was doing. 

He dumped his clothes on the edge of Luke's bed before pulling the thin white jumper over his head. It was his favorite one, It dropped to mid thigh and the sleeves fell over his hands. He looked at himself in the full length mirror hanging on the wall and sighed happily. He looked cute as hell and he knew it. Michael pulled his boxers off and threw them into his bag, along with his phone and sat the bag directly across the room from the bed, a vital part in his evil little plan to get Luke all worked up. Michael was tired of playing games. He wanted his friend, and he'd get him. He was quiet, but stubborn when it came to things he liked, and he really likes Luke. 

Michael went back over to the bed and picked up the light blue lace material that had been sat atop his black jeans, folded neatly on the end of Luke's bed and ran his fingers over it, sighing softly. This wasn't Michael's first time wearing panties. He'd been doing it for years, and had many pairs of them back home. It wasn't even his first time wearing them around Luke. Bit it was the first time he'd know about it. 

Luke knew nothing of it, because Michael never told him. Michael thought back to all the times he'd been sat somewhere in Luke's house, fully clothed, Luke completely unknown to the lace pressed against him under his tight black pants. The thought alone made Michael shivered and he pulled them on, looking at himself once more before climbing back into bed and pulling the covers over his bottom half, and picking the book back up off of the bedside table so he could go back to reveling over Luke's work at least until he could revel over Luke. 

As if he had heard his thoughts, Luke walked through the door slowly, concentrating to not spill the two cups he carried in his hands. He made his way over to Michael and sat the cups on the table before turning his attention to Michael. 

"You put clothes on? It's only eight, Mikey we've got like half an hour before we have to go to history.. Not wanting to deal with your usual last minute rush?" Luke giggled, sitting next to Michael in the bed. 

"Was just a bit cold.." Michael shrugged it off, pointing at the book in his lap as he was handed a cup of coffee. "What's this, Lucas?" 

Michael smirked cockily and took a sip of the coffee, groaning happily at the warm feeling that ran through his body from the hot coffee. 

"I told you, Michael.. You're art." Luke whispered, fumbling with his fingers. Michael blushed, looking over to the boy. He looked so worried. Michael didn't like it one bit. 

"It's really good, Luke.." He smiled, leaning against the blonde. "I like it." 

Luke looked down at the smaller man, smiling a little and completely ignoring the heat on his cheeks from Michael's compliment. Luke's eyes fell over the boys face, staring intently at him. The sweater he was wearing hung over the red heads shoulders, the deep neck of it left Luke staring at Michael's collar bones and wishing his lips were attached to them. 

"Luke... You're staring.." Michael said sheepishly, looking down at his hands so he didn't have to look Luke in the eye.

"I-I um.." Luke sighed quietly, still playing with his fingers. "I really like your sweater, Mikey.. It looks really good on you." 

Michael went ten times redder than he already was, and before he could stutter out a reply, as if it knew Michael needed to get himself out of the awkward situation, his phone started ringing from his bag across the room. Michael sighed, happy to have a reason to move himself from Luke's stares. But then he remembered why he had put it there in the first place and froze up, staring quietly at the bag. 

"Mikey?" Luke asked, waving a hand in front of Michael's face. "Mikey that's your moms ringtone.. You better get it. You know she doesn't like when you send her to voice mail." 

Michael nodded a little and stood from his place in the bed, shirt falling down his thighs thankfully, so he knew Luke couldn't see anything. But he could still feel his eyes on him as he walked to the other side of the room, hoping that this plan he had wouldn't make anything go badly. 

Michael bit his lip nervously as he bent over to grab his phone out of the bag. He was so nervous that he felt like time slowed. What if Luke thought he was weird or something? A bit late for that, he guessed. Because he could feel the fabric riding up on his waist the further he bent over, and he could hear a slight gasp from behind him, followed by a mild cough. Michael smirked to himself as he picked up the phone, hitting the green button to answer his mom. 

"Hey mum, sorry. My phone was across the room." He said casually, as if he didn't just make Luke choke on his coffee. He turned to face Luke as he rambled to his mother on the phone. A moment later Luke was pointing demandingly at the bed, and Michael sat down in front of him, crossed legged so his shirt rode up on his thighs, leaving a full view for poor Luke, who seemed like he was permanently red and staring shamelessly at Michael. 

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty well, don't worry." he continued, like he wasn't sitting in front of Luke in nothing but a sweater and fucking panties. "Yeah he's- I'm actually sitting in front of him right now." 

Michael smiled at him sweetly, moving the phone away from his ear. 

"Mum says hi, Lukey.." Michael whispered quietly. 

"Hey Karen!" Luke tried his hardest not to sound like his dick was straining in his pants. He thought he'd done a good job. But Michael still giggled at him. 

Michael continued to talk to his mom and pretend nothing was going on, until Luke stood up. He watched Luke carefully and quietly, not missing a beat in the conversation with his mother. Luke walked behind him, and wrapped his arms around him, turning Michael around to face him. He held a finger up to his lips, signaling for Michael to stay quiet. Luke pressed a kiss to Michael's forehead and stayed quiet, pushing Michael carefully until his back hit the bed sheets. 

He leaned down and pushed Michael's sweater up his body until the fabric was bunched at his chest. The small boy immediately shivered and blushed at the feeling of Luke's warm hands against his cooler skin. He was embarrassed, having Luke see him like this, but he wasn't going to stop it. Luke stood back up at the end of the bed, eyes scanning from the look of confusion and shock on Michael's face, down over his chest and stomach, and stopped for a while to admire the look of the blue fabric against the milky white skin of Michael's hips. He looked fucking fantastic. Although Luke would've never in a million years expected it, the clothing suited Michaels small frame perfectly and Luke couldn't wait to draw it later, keeping the thoughts in his head like little snap shots. 

A moment later, Luke's hands were on Michael's hips, fingers roaming the hem of the fabric. Michael sighed happily as he continued to talk on the phone with his mother, and that made Luke want it even more. How could he act so innocent to his mother when he was sprawled out with Luke's hands on him on him? Luke didn't know. But he liked it a lot. 

Luke kneeled over Michael, pushing the phone away from his face for a moment and connecting their lips quickly. 

"You look so pretty, Mikey.. So fucking pretty.." He whispered, looking down in between their bodies to get a different view of it. " Turn over, wanna see how pretty that ass looks, princess." 

Luke's voice had an edge to it that Michael had never heard before. It was desperate and demanding all at the same time and it made Michael tingle all over. Not to mention that name he just called him. Michael would be Luke's princess any day if he got to hear him say it that way. 

Michael turned over as Luke got up, still managing to keep the phone to his ear as his mom rambled on about work and the dog and whatever else. Michael couldn't pay very close attention once he felt the bed dip behind him as he pressed his cheek into the sheets. 

Michael gasped out loud as he felt Luke grab his ass unexpectedly. He'd done this before, but jokingly. Never like this. Michael loved the feeling of Luke's hands on his skin. He bit his lip, closing his eyes and focus on the feeling of Luke's hands roaming over each cheek, fingers dipping into the hem slightly when he got up towards Michael's hips. his hands worked like that for what seemed like forever but was only minutes. 

Luke smirked a little, and looked Michael over. He loved how Michael looked, face pushed into the sheets and ass on full display for him to enjoy. He gripped it firmly, pressing the hard on in his pants against Michael, pulling a gasp from him. A moment later, Michael pressed his face further into the sheets, moaning loudly into them as Luke slapped his ass as hard as he could before pulling the fabric down michael's thighs. 

"O-Oh fuck- Mum I gotta.. I gotta go. I love you bye!" Michael rushed as he hung up and threw the phone, glaring back at Luke who already had his hand reared, ready to strike again. 

"Luke! I was on the phone with my mother!" He griped weakly, leaning his head back down as Luke smacked him again, jolting his body forward. Luke just chuckled lowly, leaning down to press a kiss to the perfect red hand print he'd left on Michael. 

"Sorry, Mikey.. But you've got such a pretty ass, baby.." Luke continued, smacking again and making Michael whimper into the sheets. "Just wanted everyone to know it was mine.." 

He wrapped a hand around Michael's thigh, pulling him up a little bit higher as he kissed lightly down his back and lightly ran his hand against Michael's thigh. 

"God, Luke.. Please.." Michael whispered breathily, voice gravely and shaking. Luke bit his lip, running a hand up Michael's back before leaning and pressing a kiss to Michael's shoulder. 

"Please what, kitten?" He whispered to Michael before leaning back again. 

Michael groaned quietly. He thought back to yesterday when he had snapped at Luke for calling him the name, but decided quickly that in this tone, with Luke's hands against his body, it was his favorite way of hearing it. 

"Please-Fuck, Luke! just- please just hit me again!"


End file.
